


I Thought I Lost You

by glamglaceon



Series: Tales One-Shots [5]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunion, spoilers past Zaude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri Lowell went missing after the events of Zaude, thought to be dead after frantic searching turned up nothing.  For Flynn Scifo, he refused to think his childhood friend and love of his life dead.  So when Yuri shows up sometime later, Flynn has some things to say to the dark-haired vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought I Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> There have been a lot of these but I wanted to give it my shot. I'm not expecting a lot of views of this but I wanted to try it. Plus my muse has been bugging me about it, since I haven't written anything about Vesperia yet. I will try to give it my own spice so it is different from the others. I hope you enjoy! And sorry if I screw up a few details about Yuri's absence. It's been awhile since I played the game.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. It is rightfully owned by Bandai Namco and other companies/people.

_Flynn looked up at Zaude, wishing there was a way he could be up there alongside the others or at least a way he could watch. His hand tightened over where he had gotten wounded, a medic frantically scrambling to where he was. The knight didn't regret taking that blow for Yuri. Had the blow landed.... Flynn shuddered. He had no idea what he would have done if the man he fell in love with had been severely wounded or been killed and he did nothing about it._

_When he saw Yuri's friends coming down, his heart lifted slightly. The battle sounds made him very anxious, wishing that Yuri would make it out, like he always does. No matter the odds, the black-haired former knight would jump into the fight eagerly. When they were younger, Flynn would sometimes help out, especially if he felt his friend would need the help. Snapping back to reality, his blue eyes scanned the group and his heart stopped when he didn't see the familiar hair that fell like a black curtain from his head._

_"Where's Yuri?" he rasped as the group joined him, waving off Estelle who was worrying over his wound._

_There was an unpleasant pause and Flynn forgot to breathe for the entirety of the time._

_"There was an accident," Judith said slowly, as if each word pained her. "After the battle, we didn't see him anywhere. He must have... fallen off..."_

_The knight jumped up, ignoring the cry of the medic working on him, and he gripped Judith's arm. "He fell? From that height???"_

_"Flynn, calm down, son," Raven said._

_The blonde turned to him, blue eyes blazing. "No one can survive a fall like that! Not from that...." He swallowed the lump in his throat. His heart pounded wildly in his chest._

_There was no way... not even Yuri could.... no, he couldn't think that. Not until... not until he saw, for himself._

Flynn snapped his eyes open and he jack-knifed up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He panted as he raked a shaking hand over his blonde hair. Every night he would wake up like this from the same dream. After he had been properly bandaged, he sent out as many ships as he could to search for Yuri. For the time being, he forgot what Yuri was (a criminal) and concentrated on finding his friend. Days went by and there was no sign of him. Rumors flew about how he was either dead or he somehow survived and ran away. One day, when the soldiers were resting, another rumor flew, about how he faked his death to get away from being thrown in jail. Unfortunately for that person, Flynn had heard and he told the person off, saying how Yuri would not do such a thing. When the blonde knight was done with his rant, no one spoke ill of Yuri again.

"Please be safe, Yuri," Flynn whispered into the night, curling a hand into a fist over his racing heart.

"What are you talking about, Flynn? Of course I'm fine," a voice responded.

Flynn felt underneath his pillow for a small dagger. There was an intruder in his room, who sounded like Yuri but couldn't be. As he gripped the handle, the figure stepped into a patch of moonlight, illuminating the familiar features of his friend who had been missing for several days. Flynn blinked then pinched himself with his other hand, just to be sure. Yuri watched with amusement.

"Yes, it is me, Flynn. Who else would I be?"

Flynn scowled up at the dark-haired man. The other man knew of all the threats against the knight's life and yet he made light of it? Though, now that he thought of it, it would be something Yuri would do. 

"You are an idiot," Flynn hissed, feeling the familiar sting in his eyes.

Yuri raised an eyebrow as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "We know this. You tell me everyday...."

"Not for the past few days, you haven't. Do you know worried I... how worried everyone was?!" Flynn rushed to correct himself, nearly flushing at his mistake. He hoped Yuri would not notice.

Yuri looked away from him to stare at the floor, one of his hands dangerously close to his own. Flynn wanted to reach out across the small distance and touch it, to help him realize that his crush was here and alive. His hand twitched, as if his brain received the wish and wanted to move.

"I was unconscious for a few days that I was missing, Flynn. A man named Duke found me washed up on the shore and took me in." He rubbed at a spot where Flynn figured he got injured. He felt something rear up inside him at the thought of Yuri injured. "I tried to leave but I was still injured enough that I could barely walk. Apparently falling from that kind of height does damage." He let a smile cross his lips.

Flynn growled. "Of course you would be hurt, Yuri! Hitting the water at that kind of speed...." He let out another noise and he reached across the small distance to tug up Yuri's shirt. Oddly enough, the dark-haired man didn't object. The dark shirt rose up, revealing pale skin that was peppered with dark bruises. The knight's breath hitched and he raised it higher. More and more bruises colored his skin. They served to distract him from the slight muscles of his stomach and chest that would have sent a blush on his cheeks. His other hand tenderly touched one, feeling the warmth. Yuri let out a hiss and Flynn gave an apology.

"Just as I thought," the knight murmured. 

"It wasn't like I wanted to take a dive off the tower," Yuri grumbled. He snatched his shirt from Flynn's hands and covered his torso back up.

"Where else?"

"That's the worst of it, mother hen."

Flynn puffed up. "I am not a mother hen!"

"You are! You always have been, ever since we were kids. If I got injured, you would play nursemaid until you were satisfied I was dressed like a mummy." He glanced at him from his peripherals. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his locks. "Sorry. I'm still frazzled from the incident. It seemed like it happened yesterday and I would rather... not... remember that."

"Trust me, Yuri, neither do I." All his anger rushed out of him. Flynn slid one of his hands to grasp Yuri's, wiggling a bit until he could wrap his fingers comfortably around his own. Yuri chuckled and squeezed. "Ah... um...."

"What is it?"

Flynn blushed. He wasn't sure how the other man felt and hoped he wouldn't make an ass of himself. "Um... could you... would... would you stay the night? I mean, you are injured and it couldn't have been easy climbing up the walls with those..."

"Calm down, Flynn," Yuri laughed. He squeezed his hand again. "I will. It's not like we haven't shared a bed before."

 _That was completely different, Yuri. It's not like you are the one in love with your childhood friend,_ Flynn thought to himself. He scooted himself toward the other side of his bed to allow Yuri to fall onto his side completely. He watched the other man kick off his boots and shift to make himself comfortable.

"I don't remember the beds here being this nice," Yuri said, enjoying feeling his body sink into the mattress, as if it knew him.

"These aren't like the dorms we were assigned to, Yuri. I am a captain, after all."

The dark-haired man shifted again so he could look Flynn in the face. "Are you sure you didn't stay this long just to get this kind of perk?" He had a grin on his face.

Flynn huffed. "As if. I got used to those beds. I'm sure that you would like those beds, compared to sleeping on the ground. Your back must be out of sorts."

"Why Flynn, are you offering to give me a back rub? I certainly wouldn't mind one."

The blonde let out a sigh. Yuri is good at deflecting anything he didn't want to reveal. "Maybe once you are healed. I am sure if I did one now, it would cause you more pain. Now sleep, Yuri."

"Yes Mother."

"Damn it, Yuri, I am not your mother!"

Yuri laughed and snuggled into the bed, almost instantly falling asleep. Flynn watched his breathing slow and his face relax. That was the Yuri he used to know, who didn't take on the world's burden on his shoulders, who didn't become the villain just so Flynn could rise up the ranks to change the knights. The knights were corrupt, they both knew, and in order to change that, they needed to become the top of the knights. Flynn was getting closer and closer to getting another promotion, trying to ignore the whispers about his late father and how the son wanted to be like his father. That wasn't why he was fighting to the top. No, his reasons changed when he finally understood what he felt toward his friend. A hand slipped from the blankets and caressed a pale cheek. He didn't have to save everyone, even though he wanted to. Putting that much burden on one's shoulders isn't healthy.

Now, if he could save just one person... that was more manageable.

"I thought I had lost you, Yuri," he whispered in the dark. "Never again. I promise.. I'll do my best to make sure that never happens. Not on my watch."

\---- end ----


End file.
